The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Physocarpus plant botanically known as Physocarpus opulifolius and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Couriphy01’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Moyenmoutier, France during May 2005. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Physocarpus cultivars with a novel foliage color.
The new Physocarpus cultivar was the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is DIABOLO ‘Monlo’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,211, characterized by its creamy-white flowers, maroon-red colored foliage, and vigorous, upright slightly spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Dart's Gold’, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, bright golden yellow foliage that ages with a bronze hue in fall, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2006 in a controlled environment in Moyenmoutier, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood and hardwood cuttings since July 2010 in Moyenmoutier, France and Angers, France has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.